Vlog Days
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall Knight never imagined what personal information could be leaked from a friendly, weekly Saturday vlog. He should've seen it coming. Oh those crazy rushers... Jo x Kendall
1. Getting Started

**Hey guys! I know I've been kinda AWOL, but I'm back. Sorta. Life is super busy and stuff so I'll try to upload faster. Promise. Well, this isn't The Beaten Path, but I kinda thought this up this morning. Not exactly Grade A, but you know how it is. This is probably my most grown-up if you will story to date. The whole thing is pretty much a reference of sex, but its not that bad. I'm rambling. Sorry :( Well on with the show, right? Alright here we go. OH WAT! Let me know if you want this to be left as a one-shot, or if it has the potential for a sequel or something along those lines.**

**Enjoy!**

Kendall Knight's face appeared on the computer screen of well over a thousand girls'. It was Saturday, which meant vlog day. Every Saturday around noonish, Kendall would upload a video to YouStream to keep his loyal fans in the loop of the crazy thing he called his life.

It was an instant hit.

Today was no exception. By the first minute, almost 5 thousand viewers had logged on to watch him talk. Most of the time he answered questions or gave them a tour of the PalmWoods. Once, he taped him and the guys playing lobby hockey.

He never realized how big they would get. And how deep it would delve into his personal life.

(0)~(0)

U

"Hey guys!" He waved to the camera at the top of his laptop. "Welcome back to another day in the life of BTR." He glanced over both his shoulders and shrugged. "Real exciting stuff, huh?"

He usually filmed his vlogs in his and Logan's room, but today he was taking advantage of being alone, and decided to film in the bottom of the swirly side. The sun illuminated the yellow slide and comments rushed in to point this out. Some in sweet ways, Like 'OMG, you look so adorable with your stubble and the slide makes you look like a god! EEPP!'

And others…well… 'Holy shit! I just want to jump out of my computer and kiss you right now.'

He scrolled through the comments and finally landed on one in particular he found interesting. " OMGRusher asks 'What's the craziest prank someone pulled this summer on tour?'" He thought about it for a minute and responded with, "Well, technically there wasn't just one prank pulled by one person. We waged an all out silly string war, thanks to your guys' help. By the way, I totally won."

He kept scrolling. Tweets, Facebook posts, and stream comments were flooding in by the hundreds. He couldn't help but smile at his fans. They truly amazed him.

"Kendall? You out here?" His head jerked up at the sound of a groggily voice. Apparently, the camera picked up on it as well because the new wave of comments asked who it was.

"Hold on a sec, guys." He emerged from the slide and squinted in the bright light coming trough the blinds.

"Why look ladies and gents. It's the lovely Jo Taylor making her first appearance on these vlogs!" He positioned the camera facing her.

She smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Hi, Rushers! Apparently my boyfriend likes to do these vlog things really early in the morning, when he should be in bed." Her hands defiantly rested on her hips. She wore an oversized t-shirt, which covered most of her body. She wrangled her messy hair into a bun.

"Jo Taylor, ladies and gentlemen. Isn't she just a breath of fresh air?" He cracked a smile as he returned the laptop to face him.

The comments blew up. Most of them wanted Jo to join him and make a special appearance, while others laughed at their cute banter. One person in particular commented on both their state of dress and Jo's lackthereof.

"You're a hit! Why don't you join me for a cameo appearance." She groaned but followed him to the orange sofa. He rested the computer on his legs and scooted closer to allow for Jo to enter the frame..

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. You better be making breakfast after this." She said with a small pout.

He laughed. "Of course. It's only fair; you made it last time."

They both returned their attention to the screen overflowing with comments. Jo blushed, seeing as most of them were about their cute relationship. One even asked wen the wedding was.

" SpyGirlCarlos, Love the name. We aren't engaged or like ready for marriage." He glanced over at her. "Yet."

Jo snuggled closer into his side. "Not yet."

"Okay, I guess we're just gonna have to address the elephant in the room." He said referring to the immense amount of people questioning him and Jo's attire. He took a deep breath.

"A lot of you guys have been asking the same question." He said, creeping toward the screen to view the recent posts. "Actually, this one sums it up pretty nicely. GeorgiaGirl says 'OMG do you guys notice how crazy their hair is and their clothes are like that too.' I'd just like to say this is what happens when people sleep; things get all messy." As soon as we said that, he realized how that sounded.

They had a field day with that one. 'Messy? Like what kind of messy?' 'I'll get messy with you.' 'Dude, major foot in the mouth.' 'This totes proves my point!'

"Umm…. " He sighed. "' KnightInShiningArmy: holy Schmidt! You guys totally did it! *cue the weeping girls and parade of flowers*'" He smiled sheepishly, speechless.

Jo just buried her head into Kendall's shirt, trying to hide from the spoken words and thoughts running through everyone's heads. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. For some wacky reason, he wasn't ashamed. Embarrassed, yes. But not ashamed. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face as he consoled his mortified girlfriend.

"As you can see from this display of mortification, you have received your answer." He patted Jo's back gently. "We've been dating for well over a year, give or take a little time apart. You guys know I love her more than anything." He held his hand over his partially blocked heart. "I guess this shouldn't much of a surprise then?"

His eyes skimmed over sympathetic comment after another. 'we didn't mean to invade. Love us still?' 'so sorry kendall. We love you and jo. Sorry.' He smiled.

"Guys it's alright; what's done is done. Now let's get back to those questions! Bring it on! I'm ready for some awesome-packed questions!"

"How about one for the thoroughly embarrassed girlfriend?" Jo said, peeking out from her cozy hiding place.

"Mmkay, take your pick."

They looked through all the social media websites, and the only thing people really interested in was if he was any 'good'. Her face lit up with color. "Seriously guys? Is that all you want to know?" She asked slightly giggling. "If you ask me, Kendall is—"

"Alright, well that's all the time we have for now. Love you guys, thanks for watching. And I'll see you all metaphorically, next week! Bye."

He quickly shut of the live stream and exhaled. He looked over at Jo. She just laughed.

"You can't handle the truth, can you Mr. Knight?" She playfully teased him.

"Quite the opposite, Ms. Taylor." He smirked and teasingly pushed her back onto the couch. He hovered over her, dangerously close to her lips. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"The truth will set me free." He said before capturing her puzzled lips in a warm embrace.

**Okay so it's not gonna win me an emmy, nut whatever. Thought I owed it to you guys to write something for this floundering fandom. Seriously, the Jo/Kendall shipment department is lacking! Love y'all! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)**

**With Love,**

**LST**


	2. A Rocky Start

**Long time no see :) I'm on a roll this weekend! This is like the 4th piece I've written up so far. WOOH! I've just been in the sorta mood, I guess. Well enjoy this chapter. BTW: I changed how they met so don't hunt me down with an angry mob. Oh and i'm totally open to possible questions to ask them in future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

"Well, hey guys! I'm back!" Kendall smiled into the camera on his laptop. He could just imagine the giddy girls watching him right now on YouStream.

He shifted his computer towards the girl sitting beside him on the couch. "And, due to popular demand, Jo's my special guest once more." Jo waved and smiled at the computer.

He rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to see what juicy new secrets will be revealed." He turned to Jo. "You're not a man, right?"

She playfully punched his shoulder. "No I'm not a man! Are you a woman?"

"Touché. Now do you guys understand why we work as a couple?" He said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Ooh, look at all your lovely comments." He leaned towards the screen and scanned the list of incoming messages. "Ladies first, I guess."

"If you can believe it, that's the most chivalrous he's been all year." He just gave her a sloppy dog kiss on the cheek in return. She laughed and wiped her face, as she looked for a food question.

"Ooh, here's a good one. JendallShipper asks 'How did you two adorable kids meet?'" She chuckled at both the twitter username and at her phraseology.

"Actually, that's a good question." Jo's grin carved up her face and something twinkled in her eyes.

"You guys really don't want to hear how we met. Honestly it wasn't that interesting." Kendall said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Boy are you guys in for a treat! Okay so it all started about two years ago…"

(0)~(0)

U

"Kendall KENDALL! Geez dude. If you stare any longer, your eyes are gonna be stuck like that forever." Logan said, setting his _Doctor's Weekly_ down.

"I don't care…"

One half of Big Time Rush was sitting outside the coffee joint a flew blocks away from the Palmwoods. They were peacefully drinking their respective blends, when a girl caught Kendall's eye.

"Dude, just go talk to her. She's gonna think you're stalking her if you don't." Logan began to chew on his straw.

Kendall took a deep breath and stood up. "You're right. I can do this." He took one step toward the girl's table and turned around. "You know maybe now's not the best time…"

"Go!"

Kendall slowly walked the few yards to the table and stopped right behind the girl. Across from her sat what appeared to be a friend. Hmm, if things didn't work out between him and this girl, he'd have to call up her friend. Her blond hair and brown eyes were beautiful. FOCUS KNIGHT!

"Hi." They both turned their attention to the interloper who was now approaching them.

He smiled at the black and red-haired girl sitting to his right. He wondered how she wasn't burning up in all her black leather, but pushed the thought away. "I saw you ladies from across the patio and was wondering why two beautiful girls like yourselves were sitting all by your lonesome?"

They just giggled, but played along.

The biker chick spoke up first. "Well, I guess we were just waiting to see which one of you guys had the balls to talk to us." He smiled. "I'm Lucy and this is my friend, Jo." The blond waved.

"So what brings you ladies out to downtown L.A.?" He asked leaning on the wicker seat in front of him.

"Well, we both wanted to get out and this seemed like a good place to talk. Now I know it was a good idea." Lucy set her coffee down to stare at him. Jo just giggled.

"Why of course—"

"Kendall!" Logan ran up to Kendall looking panicked. "We have to go. _Now_."

"What? Why?"

"Gustavo just found the stink bomb in his office."

Kendall went pale. _Shit_. He totally forgot about that prank.

"Something wrong, boys?" Lucy asked flirtatiously.

"Um well kind of. But uh wait." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out 2 front row tickets to their concert in a few days. He handed them to Lucy. "Here We play on Friday and it would be an _honor_ if you two sat in the front row."

Jo apparently couldn't take it any longer, and burst out laughing. Lucy just shushed her, wearing a grin to match hers. "It would be my pleasure to accept these tickets. See you Friday."

o.O

"…Na Na Na Na Naaa" The music stopped and the cheers of the crowd echoed throughout the stadium. They were almost halfway through their set list and the crowd couldn't be better. Even more, Lucy and Jo were standing in the front row clapping and singing along with them. Lucy even made eye contact with Kendall and winked at him.

"Alright, guys. It's getting kind of boring up here with just the four of us." Carlos said, adjusting his earpiece. The crowd exploded; they knew what time it was.

"Why, Carlos. I think you're right. And I can see so many pretty girls out in the audience tonight. It wouldn't be fair to pick just one." Kendall said.

"Sounds like a plan. Me and Kendall will take this half," James said splitting the arena in half and choosing the side where Lucy and Jo were sitting. Yes!

"Alright pretty ladies, here we come!" Logan announced as he and Carlos scanned the crowd.

Kendall and James peered into the crowd as well and pointed to their pick, except there was a problem.

They both pointed at Lucy.

The crowd went into a frenzy. Nobody knew what the heck was going on. Who picked whom and why did it look like Kendall and James picked the same girl?

Jo and Lucy just looked at each other, first quizzically then amused. The security guard came by and picked them both up and they began their way up the stage.

James took out his earpiece and ushered Kendall over.

"Dude, what was that?"

"What?"

"You can't pick Lucy as your worldwide girl, man. She's _my_ girlfriend." He put his earpiece back in and helped Lucy onto the stage, which just left Kendall to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

James had been bragging about his new girlfriend to them for the past week, but hadn't mentioned her by name in front of him. And this would explain Lucy and Jo's behavior when he tried to flirt with her.

He followed James and held his hand out for Jo and led her over to the stool beside him. Carlos and Logan's girls were on their way up, so they had time to talk before the song started.

He leaned over and removed his earpiece just in time to hear Jo ask him, "Not what you expected, huh?" a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

He sighed. "I guess not, but whatever." He saw her frown and hunch forward. "But you're beautiful, so it's not a total loss. Plus, now you can join my pain and misery; this is all they'll ever be talking about for the next month." He notioned over to James and Lucy, who were all goo-goo eyes over each other. They shared a smile and she finally looked up at him. She definitely liked what she saw.

Throughout the song, he accomplished everything he ever wanted to do to Lucy, but with Jo. And to be completely, he enjoyed it better than he thought he would have with Lucy. He serenaded her with beautiful lyrics about being the only girl in the world he could ever want. And with each word he sang, he started to believe it.

Halfway into the first verse, he reached over and intertwined their fingers and held their hands on his knee.

He was instantly grateful their friend, Dustin, decided to play his part on the guitar.

The best part by far was kissing her cheek after his turn in the chorus. From the stage lights, he could clearly see the blush emerging on her cheek and hoped no one could see his reddening face.

He missed the heat from their hands when the song ended though. He escorted her to the edge of the stage, where he had to turn her over to the security guard. Before letting her go, he said, "Look I know this was all a huge misunderstanding, but I really want to see you again."

She just smiled and said. "Don't worry, you'll se me again."

And with that she was gone. Not gone gone, but out of his reach. He was so worried he'd never see her again, but the next day when Lucy stopped by apartment 2J, there she was, as beautiful as ever. Standing in the doorframe.

(0)~(0)

U

"…And the rest is history."

"Yup, although can you believe I wasn't his first choice. The nerve of some guys." She said, scoffing.

Kendall just smiled. "Yes, but that's just fate doing its thing." He reached over and pulled Jo on top of his lap. "Now I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." He whispered/

"Why, Mr. Knight, you finally learned what to say to get a girl to fall in love with you."

A few seconds into their make-out session, they realized they were still broadcasting live. They quickly pulled away, and blushed into the camera.

"Well, see you guys next Saturday."

And with that, he closed his laptop and picked up where he left off.

**Thanks for reading it! Let me know what you think. Love y'all :)**

**With Love,**

**LST**


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Guys I don't know what it is, but I'm just on a roll. 3 chapters in 3 days. I think this is a new record for me. Well, this chapter was inspired by November 2, 1990 who wanted me to include a birthday gift from one to the other. Well here it is. A little spin on the idea. Send in your requests and I'll try to incorporate them. With any luck I'll have another chapter up tomorrow based on my homework load and stuff. Happy Monday and **

**Enjoy!**

"Hola mis amigos!" Kendall said in broken Spanish. There was audible laughter in the background, at which he pouted. "Sorry. Carlos has been trying to teach me some Spanish-"

"Obviously, it's not working." Carlos cut in as his head appeared on camera.

Kendall swatted him away. "Hey, I'm trying." He just shrugged it off. "I'll get better. You'll see."

He looked up and smiled. "And now introducing, the one, the only. JO TAYLOR!" He created his own audience cheering and clapping. Jo sat down next to him with a burrito in hand. "Ah, isn't she lovely. She's mi amor?" He looked quizzically up at Carlos who nodded.

"For all of you don't know, mi amor means my love. And look at that." He motioned over to Jo. How can a guy _not_ fall in love with that?" His joke earned him a punch on the shoulder. "Aye carumba!"

"Just get to the questions." Jo grumbled, taking another bite out of her burrito.

"Alright, let's see what's on your minds today, rushers." He said, examining the news feed.

"Ooh do vat onef." Jo said, almost choking on the half-chewed chicken and cheese.

"Which one?" Jo pointed to a comment lower on the screen and Kendall nodded in agreement. "Okay, here's one from 2November1990. She asks 'OMiGosh I love you! So adorable. Have either one of you done something super sweet for the other's birthday?'

"Oh my gosh! You should hear what Kendall did for my birthday last year?" Kendall just groaned. "Oh wait. That wasn't him. That was me." She smiled deviously.

Carlos burst out laughing from his seat at the kitchen table. Rice and beans went everywhere and the guacamole almost fell into his lap. "Dude, you're so whipped."

Kendall aimed the pillow at his head and this time the guacamole _did_ go in his lap. This makes for a mad Carlos. "I hope hockey gets canceled tonight." He said stomping off in a tizzy.

"Carlos Garcia everyone!"

"C'mon. You gotta answer the question. Do you want to tell the story or should I?" Jo asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"God, you're so hot when you're deceitful." He marveled.

"I guess I'll be your storyteller for the day." Kendall just sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the couch.

"Okay. Where to begin? Oh okay. So Kendall was about to turn 20, and I was all 'hey. This is a big year for him.' So as the wonderful, amazing, unselfish—"

"I don't remember this part of the story."

"—girlfriend I am, I decided to do something big for that year."

(0)~(0)

U

"So, tomorrow's your birthday." She said. Her skates banged against the wall of the ice rink as she sat perched on top of the wall. He just skated up and back, showing off no doubt.

"Yeah. So?" He said coming to a stop in front of her.

"SO? You're turning 20 tomorrow and you're just gonna blow this off like it's nothing? She threw her hands up in outrage. "You gotta do something."

"Well I _will_ be doing something." He placed his hands on either side of her body. "I'll be spending the day with the most beautiful girl I know." She smiled. "Feel free to join us. My mom won't find. She actually likes you. Go figure." She just laughed as he kissed her.

His hot breath mixed with hers and it instantly warmed her up in the chilled air. The kiss was passionate, but compassionate. Hungry, but patient. It was a beautiful thing really.

They retreated. "Now if I could do that all day, I think we could manage a fun birthday."

She sighed and clenched his torso. She buried her head into his sweatshirt and mumbled, "I just want to make it special for you."

"All you have to do is be by my side, and it'll be the most special birthday I'll have to date." He wrapped his arms tightly around her and laid his head atop hers.

o.O

"I'll be waiting in the car okay?" Kendall made his way out the door as Jo packed up her skates and wet sweat pants into her duffle bag.

The door jingled open and heavy footsteps squeaked on the linoleum. "Oh I'm sorry. Are you done skating? I didn't mean to intrude." A husky voice said.

Jo gathered her things, but stopped when she caught sight of the stranger. She tilted her head and squinted at the man. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so. You'd think I'd remember such a pretty face." He chuckled. "Wait. Are you Jo Taylor?" She nodded. "My little girl loves New Town High. She's a huge fan."

She blushed and thanked him for his kind words. Then realization hit. "You're that guy from the LA Kings! My boyfriend watches you guys, and even though he's a huge Maple Leaves fan, he says you guys have come so far."

"John Quick at your services. You know we're having a better season than we've had in a while. Wait, if you're Jo Taylor, then you're Kendall Knight's boyfriend." She gave him a look. "Like I said, my daughter really loves you." They just laughed.

"I remember that name being thrown around when I first began with the kings. That kid was a huge prospect, even in junior and senior high. He had a promising career ahead of him. Not that he doesn't right now." He paused to catch his breath with a smile.

"Yeah, well he's doing real well. He's still an awesome player. He comes here almost twice a week if he can. He's even taught me, which is quite a feat." She stuffed her icy hands into the warm haven of her pockets.

"Hey actually, his birthday is tomorrow, and I'e been racking my brain for some super sweet gift. I'll make a deal with you. You let Kendall practice with the team tomorrow and I'll spend the whole practice talking with your daughter."

"Well…" He said, mulling it over. "How about I do one better; we have a game tomorrow against the Flyers. How about we let him play with the team." He said with a grin on his lips.

"Seriously? That's amazing! Thank you so much."

"Okay so here's how we're gonna work this…"

O.o

Jo pulled up to the stadium, at 5:00 sharp, a good 3 hours before the game started. Kendall couldn't contain his energy. The whole drive, he kept spitting hockey stats at her and it was driving her crazy. She endured them because she was so happy to see him this happy.

"I can't believe you ran into Jonathon Quick." He grabbed his hockey duffle from the truck and slung it over his shoulder. "I also can't believe he let me _practice_ with the team. This is freaking amazing!" He draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're something else, you know that?" He pecked her lips and they made their way into the stadium. She parked herself in the front row where the players came on and off the ice before and after practice. And waited.

It didn't take Kendall more than 20 minutes to change and emerge with team. He wore his own customized Kings jersey and she could tell he was pumped. John Quick was talking to him as they skated out.

She heard a shriek. At first she thought John's daughter, Ariel, was here, but it appeared to have come from the ice. Kendall skated over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm _playing with the team_? That's the deal you made with him?" He asked in disbelief.

She just nodded and smiled from ear to ear. "Happy Birthday, Kendall."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close to his body as the pads would allow and sweetly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

"Yo, Knight! Are we gonna play or are you gonna make out with your girlfriend? We gotta get you NHL ready in a few hours." John called from the ice. A few other teammates chuckled in response.

He reluctantly pulled apart. She wasn't that sad; she knew she'd reap the benefits later.

They team went on to win that night. Kendall played in the third period and even had an assist.

(0)~(0)

U

"And it's probably the best birthday present to date." Kendall commented after she finished the story.

"Probably?"

"Okay it _was_ and still is the best present ever!"

"Oh and by the way, guys. Ariel Quick is a cutie pie. Seriously, if you ever meet her, you'll just want to take her home with you. Trust me. I asked him." Kendall laughed. "We even took a picture wit her and all she could say was that she met 'Jendall'. I nearly died. How does a 7-year old know about that kind of stuff?"

"Oh and for all of you who were wondering, I did reap the benefits that night." She said suggestively.

"And with that, I guess we'll see you next Saturday. Thanks for the great questions. Keep 'um coming. Love you rushers!" He closed his laptop and faced Jo.

"Did you have to include that last sentence?" He asked leaning closer.

"Well of course I did! I just wanted your fellow rushers to know that you aren't selfish when it comes to giving back." She smiled and laughed as Kendall swooped in and initiated yet another make-out session.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**With Love,**

**LST**


	4. Consequences

**4 days is my new record! Woooh Wow welcome to another chapter of Vlog Days submitted at 10 at night. For those of you who read these after I post them at like 3 in the morning, I love you. Thank you for all the positive feedback and suggestions. This chapter's inspiration card goes to BTRhpgeek21, an awesome FF buddy of mine. Go check her out yo! And on with the show because I need to be up at 4:30 tomorrow :)**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, guys., give me a second here." He whispered.

He silently climbed the steps to the swirly slide and adjusted his computer on the ledge, facing the living room area. Curled up in multitudes of colorful blankets, Jo lay visibly shivering on the couch. Her blond hair was crazily strewn on the pillow.

He sighed. "I think I killed her. Look at her; pale and shivering. But for some reason, she has a fever. How the hell does that work?"

An audible BANG was heard and when he turned the camera to face him, his head lay on the wooden ledge.

"I had to literally remove myself from her so she could get some sleep. I was also hoping for a little peace of mind, but how can I get any with my girlfriend sick?" He raised his head and plastered a fake smile on his face. "And on that note, let's begin!"

" KendalllLuvLuv says 'Aww my baby! Don't beat yourself up over this. Jo is probs grateful she has you to take care of her.' I honestly hope so. I don't want her to wake up and skin me alive for getting her sock."

He glanced back down at her resting body before continuing.

His bloodshot eyes scanned through the influx of questions. Finally landing on one, he said, " BTRhpgeek21 asks 'Honey, do you want to talk about it? I bet if you tell rushers what's on your mind, it'll put you at ease. LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART xoxo.'" He managed a smile. "You know, I would like to talk about it. Do you guys mind?"

He received a more than encouraging and supportive response.

"Alright." He sat down at the table next to the slide and moved his laptop to the adjacent table. "So last night, the carnival was in town, and, like a good boyfriend, I decided to take Jo. She was all stressed out about this stupid zombie movie, and we both just needed a distraction."

(0)~(0)

U

"Come on! The last time we went to the carnival was when we shot that music video for Boyfriend. And that was a whole year ago." Kendall said.

They were in the car driving to the carnival as Kendall tried desperately to take her mind off of her movie. She needed a break from the intense hours and demanding stunts. Just looking at her, he could tell she had lost a couple pounds from shooting the scenes straight through meals.

"Kendall, I'm just really stressed out about this part. My agent said this could potentially be my breakthrough movie hit. I can't mess that up." She ran her hands through her hair and took deep breaths.

He pulled into a parking space and stopped the car. He turned to face her. "Jo. Jo, look at me. You're overworking yourself. This isn't healthy. When was the last time you had fun?" She shrugged. "Exactly."

"But I have to…"

"Well I tried reasoning." He said as she kept rambling.

He surged forward and attacked her mouth. He pinned her down to the seat and worked her body out of its seatbelt. She finally responded after a moment's hesitation, and boy did she respond. In a matter of minutes, their cute little kiss fest escalated into a full-blown make-out session.

Kendall eventually pulled back and hovered over her. They were both breathing heavy, but Jo's eyes had a twinkle in them that Kendall hadn't seen in a while.

"I think you may have just convinced me." She said with a smile.

O.o

Sitting at the top of the Ferris Wheel was definitely the highlight of their night so far. Kendall had persuaded Jo into going on every rife in the traveling carnival, despite her reasoning that he'd be broke. Which he now was. He bought her a bag of popcorn, a soft pretzel, and her favorite, cotton candy.

They even played a few games.

Kendall tried to win her a huge stuffed polar bear. All he had to do was make 3 baskets in a row. No problem. He ended up winning her a small dolphin on a keychain. He sheepishly gave it to her, which she said made her night.

Although that didn't compare to the game he accidentally won.

There they were, pretty much bankrupt, when this tall, buff guy offered them 10 tickets for a picture. He claimed it was for his little girl, but they didn't buy it.

He used 5 of them on cotton candy, and he let her decide which game they should spend it on. She chose the game with the biggest stuffed animal penguin. He had to completely break two plates with two baseballs. The tricky thing was knocking the shattered plate off the pedestal.

But somehow he did it. He threw the balls so fast, he dented the wooden block propping up the plates.

It was all he could talk about on the ride home. But she let him talk and marvel at his own strength. She often laughed when he said he could've become a baseball pitcher if he wanted to.

As they pulled up to a red light, We Are Young started playing on the radio. Coming off a sugar high, Kendall cranked up the toons, and began singing along.

"WE ARE YOUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE, WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE SUUUUUUUUN!"

By this time, Jo was wiping away tears from her eyes and trying not stop her sides from cramping.

She sang along after he finished the first verse, and together they shook the car with their loud voices.

"Shh. Do you hear that?" Kendall abruptly ceased his singing and turned off the music.

"No. What?"

"It's raining."

It was. The rain drizzled out of the sky and dripped carelessly to Earth. What was a drizzle, however, soon became a full torrential rain. Kendall thanked God it was summer.

He pulled over to the Palmwoods Park and got out. Jo hesitantly followed, leaving behind the warm comforts of his pick-up truck.

Kendall twirled and skipped around with glee. He stomped in puddles and leaned his head back to allow for the rain to soak his face. He shook his hair like a wet dog and returned to Jo.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed to her and offered his hand.

She hesitated. But seeing Kendall in such a happy, carefree mood put her into one as well, and she graciously accepted his hand.

He lifted her up and twirled her around like they were waltzing in a grand hall. His feet moved quickly as his body raced to keep up and he dragged her along with him. He dipped her low and brought her around as he lifted her back upright.

They paused to catch their breath.

"You're a mighty fine dancer, Ms. Taylor." He said.

She curtsied. "Why thank you, Mr. Knight."

They both laughed. He pulled her slick against his body. Her black v-neck was matted to her body as well as her jean shorts. Droplets zig-zagged all down her body, mesmerizing Kendall.

The same went for him. His t-shirt and shorts stuck to his body, but in his case, the tight t-shirt emphasized his upper body. Kendall wasn't as ripped as James or Carlos, but the sight of his toned chest was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Are you cold?" He whispered, now standing an inch away.

She shivered again. "A little bit. I'm sorry to ruin your night like this."

He pulled her waist closer and gingerly rubbed her lower back with his thumbs. "Are you kidding? I had an amazing night! I want to make sure you don't get sick. That's all."

He leaned in and pecked her lips, but she held him there for a few extra seconds.

"Thank you for an amazing night, Kendall. You have no idea how much I love you."\

(0)~(0)

U

"And then this morning, she woke up with a fever and the chills and this is all my fault." He noisily exhaled.

From below, Jo groaned and rolled around in her sleep. Instinctively, Kendall grabbed his computer and dove down the slide. He rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Kendall?"

"I'm here." He reached for her hand.

"Good. Come lay with me." She yawned and stretched a little bit.

"Of course, butt aren't you—"

"Mad? Never. Just lay with me, please?" She opened her arms for him, and he smiled. He couldn't resist her. He pushed his grief aside and embraced Jo. She buried her head into his chest and sighed happily.

"I love you, Kendall."

**Not very fond of the ending, but it is what it is. Let me know your thoughts and reactions.**

**With Love,**

**LST**


	5. Sir Conqueror of Trees and First Kisses

**Welcome to chapter numero 5! 5 for 5 is damn good for me. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and ****presses. The idea for this one came form November 2, 1990, so thank you. Plus I'd like to thank the following for their beautiful reviews:**

**BTRhpgeek21**

**LoveShipper**

**Your Smile Makes My Day 123**

**November 2, 1990**

**Blue Leah**

**And to the following users for following/favoriting**

**patelreesha**

**Blue Leah**

**iHeartLogieBear**

**LoveShipper**

**BTRluvRusher**

**jendallforever**

**KatelynTarver06**

**HOLLIAREO34521**

**pinkdancer45**

**simplerush**

**Well, Enjoy!**

When the camera turned on, rushers must've been extremely confused. Kendall wasn't in the frame, or at least not directly in it. The camera pointed toward an open bedroom door.

"Ahhh! Kendall!" Jo screeched, as Kendall grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed next to him.

"Winner!" he said. By now they were rolling around, trying to pin the other to the bed. Every time Jo came remotely close, he tickled her senseless. Eventually, he pinned her down with her arms above her head.

He blew butterfly kisses into her neck and she squirmed under his weight. She tried to pry him off her, but in doing so, she saw camera and hid her face into Kendall's shirt. Noticing this, he glanced over.

In an instant, he was off the bed and chasing a pair of footsteps down the hall. There was a door slam and yelling. Lots of yelling.

He came back, fuming and picked the computer and took it back to the bed.

"Well I guess I'll be doing this week's vlog right now," he said.

"Hi, guys," Jo peeked out behind Kendall.

"Wow, we've been filming for 10 minutes already. Hopefully you didn't see too much, Alright, um. LogansLadie says 'You 2 are like super adorable. I'm fangirling right now. Have you done all the cliché couple stuff?'" He turned to Jo. "Have we?"

She thought for a second. "I think we've covered most of them; he shared a milkshake with 2 straws, he's carried me bridal style up here when the elevator broke, we constantly hold hands, um oh and he always calls me beautiful." She looked down. "Like now."

"Which she is.. But yeah. I hope that answered your question. I mean, we aren't the typical couple, but I think we've covered the basics," he said, returning to the incoming messages.

" JamieNaNa19902 asks 'I'm dying to hear the answer this cuz you guys are always kissing. What and where was your first kiss?' You guys have real good questions today. Do you wanna take this one?" he asked Jo.

"Yeah," she said, clapping her hands. "I love telling this one. Okay so remember, we'd only been dating a month?" He nodded. "A month. We were just starting to get a feel of each other's personality and stuff. So Camille set up this huge, Palmwoods-wide man-hunt game. "

(0)~(0)

U

"Ok, so you and your partner have to hide and avoid getting tagged when Carlos and Alexa find you. Ready, GO!"

And everyone was off.

It was like the ripples in the water when a pebble is dropped. Nobody wanted to be around when they finished counting, mostly because no one wanted to search through the dark to find people.

Jo and Kendall darted toward the park, where Katie had set up trampolines that day. Don't ask. He had no idea why she had trampolines. Thank goodness, trees mostly covered the area.

He helped her up and they lay side-by-side on their stomachs. In the silence, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat reverberating in her ears. The close proximity to Kendall naturally quickened her pulse and she had to concentrate on regulating it.

"So."

"Yeah."

Then silence.

What were you supposed to say in this kind of situation? They'd been on a few dates prior and were well acquainted with the entire Palmwoods. It wasn't that. It was this unique situation. They were alone in the dark, just waiting for someone to scare them senseless.

"So, I'd comment on the weather, but it's kinda, you know, dark and stuff." Kendall said, beginning to play with his fingers.

"Yeah. Well we've already covered one of the most important ice-breakers." She was just at a lost of words. They were in the part of the relationship that they knew a basis of what the other liked, but not enough to really carry on a conversation.

"…I think someone ran this way." It was Carlos. _Shit._

They froze.

The grass crunched and pants swished as they approached the new couple.

"Hmm. I think Camille went this way," Alexa said. They darted right by the trampoline and out of earshot.

They both audibly exhaled.

Glancing at each other in the dark, they chuckled. Kendall slowly rose to his feet and began climbing down, when Jo stood up. She wobbled and the screen surface began to shake. Long story short, Kendall lost his balance and Jo fell on top of him.

So there they lay, when Kendall, followed by Jo, burst of laughing. This was the type of laughter that hurt your sides and ached your stomach when you moved.

"There! On the trampoline!" They heard the pair sprinting over.

"Shit. Let's go." Kendall hopped off first and helped her down. They darted for the trees.

They decided on the first tree they came across, Jo skillfully maneuvered herself to the top branch, leaving Kendall stranded on the ground. He jumped and pulled his body, slowly, up over the first branch. This was the case for each branch until he was sputtering sitting next to Jo.

"Out of breath, are we?" she chuckled and moved closer to the tree, allowing more room for him. The shape of the branch forced Kendall's body toward the tree as well, so he was practically sitting on her lap.

"Little bit. I didn't know you could give a squirrel a run for his acorns when it came to climbing trees," he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

She shrugged. "Well, I grew up with a family of almost all boys, and this was like one of those things I can always remember doing," she laughed at the memory. "We'd race to the top, which is how I ended up breaking my arm like 5 times."

"Hey me too! Well the breaking your arm thing, not the climbing of trees. I haven't perfected that yet."

"I think you're closer to managing the climb. Maybe."

They laughed.

"Hey hey, I climbed this tree like a boss. You know, he probably respects me more now that I've conquered this feat," He slapped the branch for emphasis.

"Oh I bet. So does this mean I have to call you Sir conqueror of trees? Or can I stick with Kendall?"

"Hmm."

"You're actually thinking about this?"

"Big life choices take deep thought and a great deal of deliberation."

She rolled her eyes.

"Tag! Got ya!"

The slight tap on her ankle was enough for Jo to jump out of her skin and experience a minor heart attack.

"How'd you find us?" They asked as they made their way to the ground.

"We could hear you all the way from the Palmwoods," Carlos said, leading Alexa away in search of another pair.

"Bummer."

Jo hopped down and landed right in front of him. Through the pitch black, she could make out the outline of his body and his face. Her heart began its gymnastic routine as he leaned in. The instant their lips connected, she felt the fireworks going off. He kissed her gently and smoothly, cupping her cheek to move her closer.

They pulled away a second later.

"Woah."

(0)~(0)

U

"I'm pretty sure I ran into a tree after that just because I was still dizzy from the kiss.. But, yeah. We didn't win the game, but he did kiss me later when he walked me to my apartment. It's not one of those cute, cliché stories, but we're not really that kind of couple, anyway. I thought it was memorable."

"You never did call me Sir conqueror of trees," he said, earning a slap and a kiss on the cheek.

He thanked his faithful patrons, and shut the production down.

"Now, where were we?"

"I believe the Sir conqueror of trees was tickling me to death."

**I hope this one didn't bore you. I feel like this one has some kind of plotish witha problem of some kind. IDK. Let me know your thoughts, you crazy late night owls.**

**With Love,**

**LST**


End file.
